


Gay DC One-Shots

by hannceri



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adorable, Bruises, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dc Villains - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is eighteen years old, Dick tries weed, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fan Comics, Female DC Characters, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuck the Joker, Girls Kissing, Girls' Love, Gotham City Sirens, Harley needs to get her priorities straight, LGBTQ Themes, Like he's mean, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Pamela loves Harley, Paranoid Dick, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking, The joker sucks, Underage Smoking, Wally West is Alive, Wally is twenty years old, Wally smokes weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannceri/pseuds/hannceri
Summary: A bunch of gay/lesbian one shots  based in the DCU. DC ONLY.





	1. You Could Have It So Much Better

Thick emerald vines crept down the bland, damp walls. The room felt too small while the air was too heavy, making it the worst possible awful ratio. Pamela was draped on the dank concrete floor, glaring daggers at the innocent charcoal ceiling above her, and by now, she was almost lost in thought. The ginger vixen was beyond bored of this murky hellhole, and more than anything, she wanted out--but certainly, that kind of free will was just too far out of reach. Her head was looking to the right, with a bored expression cast on her gorgeous face. She blew tiny puffs of air out of ruby lips, and above that, her half-lidded, moss green orbs shone softly in the darkness. Pam was twirling and twisting her long, delicate fingers in invisible circles, creating tiny, intricate stems of lime in the process. 

She'd been trapped here nearly four full days in complete and utter solitude, slowly detoxing from The Scarecrow’s fear gas. The toxin made her insane, ridiculously terrified of any type of flora--even that of her own. Naturally, this birthed a major issue, so Harley put her in a lonely confinement 'for her own good’. The chamber was quite average sized, but very vast, it was even complete with chains Pamela had (easily) broken out of. But alas, she continues to be mad at the sunshine-haired woman anyway, even if she was just trying to help her. Harls had knocked her unconscious and practically dragged her to this ‘new home’,--she had even went as far as to throw Ivy in a straight jacket for good measure. At about the same time everyday, she'd get food from a sad, little doggy door that was always far too puny for the red, plastic meal tray. Of course, she knew who was delivering these commodities, since they were (delicious) 100% vegan recipes. Harley was so caring and protective of the feminist redhead, even though she full well knew Ivy could take care of herself perfectly fine. 

Said ginger huffed at her thoughts and propped herself up off the floor with her calloused elbows. Her forest green eyes glanced around at the same old surroundings for the millionth time as she crossed her pretty, long legs. Reluctantly, she picked herself up and tiptoed to a particularly thick vine base, and hooked her shin onto the plant. After a few minutes of gripping at sage stocks she swung those creamy, white legs over and onto a sturdy limb, and spread out on her back, relaxing on top the plant sweetly.

A swift knock was soon heard and Ivy’s ears perked up at the sudden sound. She replaced her signature shamrock irises with dusty peach eyelids, and a quaint smile graced her elegant features. 

“Hey-ya, Daffo-Doll!” Harley Quinn's indistinguishable voice hit Pamela’s ears immediately, the redhead glanced at the blonde and smirked.

“Come to check on the inmates?” Ivy spoke softly and made sure to watch her friend’s quick expression. What she saw was a small pout and one of Harley's dainty hands connect to her hip. The gingerette turned around to face the other girl completely, taking in her promising appearance. 

Harley’s bleach blonde hair was out of her regular pigtails, and the ties were a few inches from her neon colored tips, resting just under her ribcage. The blue and pink streaks were resting contently atop Harleen’s white graphic t-shirt, which had the phrase “Maybe Crazy” on it in bold black letters. She had pale pink and sky blue distressed Jean shorts on, and obviously, her usual monochrome sneakers. Ivy noticed her jaw moving slowly, opening every so often to reveal something pink. Only when Harley opened her mouth did Pamela realize the splash of pink was bubblegum. Harley carefully locked eyes with the gorgeous woman, and spread her lips, easily blowing a bubble. The sphere quickly popped and Harley giggled at the elevated female in front of her.

“You ain't my prisoner, Sugar.” Yet another preppy chuckle erupted out of the blonde's lips as she bounded to her friend. Ivy narrowed her eyes and shifted her weight to be parallel with the other woman, jumping down and landing harmlessly, steadying herself with her hands.

“I really beg to differ.” Pamela smiles and leans back on the trusty, dark green stalk, still looking Ms. Quinn in the bright cerulean eyes. 

“I told ya, it's just to keep ya safe. I don't want my favorite flora to jump scare herself to death.” That Brooklyn accent hung in each word, a matching smirk about her mouth. A short but sharp snicker left the blonde’s lips as she waltzed towards Ivy, arms crossed. “I’d be heartbroken, my little Fun-flower.” Harley whispered as she put a soft hand on Ivy’s clean wrist, caressing the bold vegetation all over her forearm.

“Hm? But I don't have your heart, now do I Harls?” The redhead’s voice was awfully meek now, as she lowered her eyes to the heart tattoo on the other girl’s cheek. She could see that some of her friend’s concealer was botched near her eyebrow.

“Don’t be so sure, little miss Love-ender.” The light hair woman looked up from Pam’s arm and straight into her eyes. Her green orbs shone onto Harley’s baby blues, casting an identical mirage of herself in the other's eyes. But that wasn’t all Ivy saw, oh no. The ginger girl reached out to smooth out Harleen’s eyelid, trying to rid it of clumpy make-up, but she was stopped. The blonde emitted a quaint gasp and shuffled back a centimeter. “I really wouldn't do th-”

“Hold on; stop it.” Ivy successfully swiped her thumb across Harley’s skin, and was met with a cloudy, purple bruise. Pamela continued to wipe Harleen's eye until she saw an angry, dark black eye. Ivy bit her lip, shut her eyes and breathed in smoothly. She traced her pretty, manicured fingers along the woman's bruised body part, shaking her head minutely. It took more than a few moments for Ivy to slowly yet carefully select her next few words.

“I just-” The seductress cut herself off and sighed, resting a palm over Harley's pale, battered cheek. “Damnit, Harley… You know I hate that man.” 

“Red, it isn't always that bad, he’s just a little mad is all..” Even as the words left her mouth, Harley knew she was lying. It was a pretty bad injury, it took nearly half an hour just to cover it up half-heartedly with powder and foundation, but even then you’d be able to easily see the damage. It was obvious the carrot top girl didn't buy a word she was saying, since the said redhead hooded her eyes. The yellow-haired woman sucked on her bottom lip and looked at the girl in front of her through her long eyelashes.

“He treats you awful, Harley. You can do so much better than that- that clown!” Pamela hastily retracted her hand, huffing angrily. Ivy glared at the floor and ground her teeth, trying to control her oncoming rage. Feeling her hands twist on their own, Pam made a fist and bit down hard on her tongue. Harley now had her own hand on the former’s jaw and softly pushed upwards.

“Are ya suggesting anyone in particular?” The former psychiatric doctor murmured and watched her own black, painted nails follow a soft but steady jawline, up into curly, scarlet hair.

“I have someone in mind..” Ivy mumbled and lifted her throat only slightly to have a better viewing angle of the woman in front of her. She closed her chartreuse eyes and barely parted those soft, pink lips. Pamela was breathing like it was a prayer, just hoping that Harley would lean forward and answer that plea. The blonde seemed to read the ginger’s thoughts, and happily obliged to the unspoken request.

Harleen's lips were subtle and shapely, they weren't as soft as Ivy had initially expected, but she wasn't disappointed in the least. When Harley asked for entrance, Pam was more than willing to grant it to her. Her lips were good, but her mouth was even better. The wet cavern tasted like bubblegum and cigarettes and lollipops and mother of God! It was just--perfect. Pamela hummed into the other’s mouth and placed her slim digits on the blonde's rosy cheek, stroking the black “Rotten” ink. This was absolute bliss, finally, everything that led up to this moment made perfect sense; the sly words, excited yet shy smiles, those late nights they spent alone together--they were in love. When the women finally separated, they were both breathing heavily and staring at each other with dazed faces.

“Wow-za.” Was the icebreaker that Harley eventually muttered. The redhead nodded dumbly and chewed on the stolen gum that was know residing in her mouth, she was glued to Harleen only seconds and she was already missing the warm, homey feeling of the other woman. They both felt whole yet empty, awake yet tired and vulnerable but so, so safe. Now, maybe it was just the effects of that breathtaking kiss--or maybe they were already drunk off the taste of each other, who knows?

“Does he kiss you like that?” Pamela smirked with slightly swollen lips and placed a shy hand on the late doctor's chest. Harley just chuckled and hooked her hands hesitantly together behind her back, still managing to smile wide as ever.

“Not sure. Ya can't really determine much of anything from just one test, malady…” And just like that, Ivy's mouth was reattached to the Queen of Gotham’s, kissing her fully and forcefully. When the ginger pulled away, she had a smile and a raised eyebrow about her face. 

“Well?” The eco-friend asked expectantly, still grinning at the lovely lady in front of her. Harleen giggled and popped her retrieved bubblegum, soon taking her best friend's chin between her thumb and pointer finger, nuzzling her defined cheekbones.

“He don’t stand a chance, Awesome Blossom.” The words that retreated from Harleen's mouth made the redheaded woman’s heart sing. The auburn vixen smiled and pushed her forehead against the blonde. This is golden, it's serenity, perfection--oddly, it was everything Harley had ever wanted with another person.

It's all just so right now, and as far as Ivy is concerned, this isn't going to be over anytime soon... definitely not on her watch.


	2. Kid High (KF/NW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be a teeny, tiny bit illegal..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains recreational drugs use of a minor. You have been warned.

Richard Grayson was reclining on his navy blue bed, clearly bored with his surroundings. He was messing with the lighter he had bought himself for his eighteenth birthday a few months back. Alfred had advised against it, saying Dick just bought it “for the hell of it”. This, of course, was true, but because Dick was Dick he ignored Alfred's warning. The former Robin jumped up off his bedsheets and blew a fast breath through his pretty, pink lips. He tossed the Zippo over his shoulder with his right hand, then quickly thought different of it and caught it behind his back with his left. He walked to and opened the door, softly shuffling out into the hall while trying his hardest to keep quiet. He tiptoed over to Wally’s door and rapped gently on the wood. When he didn't get an answer, he opened his friend's door, trying to make as little noise as humanly possible.

“What up, Walls?” Nightwing spoke meekly when the door was shut behind him. He saw Wally flinched and moved his hands at the sound of Dick’s voice. 

“Damnit, dude! Don't creep up on me like that!” The redhead then mumbled something about the Bat Family, and turned to face his visitor with a neutral expression on his overly freckled face. Wallace got up and flicked on a light switch next to the desk he was previously sitting at, lighting up his features so Dick could see a sly smile. “What’s a guy like you doing here in a place like this?”

Dick chuckled as his bright, blue eyes followed Kid Flash to his bed, where he laid down happily. Typical Wally, Richard thought to himself cracking jokes at-he glanced at his ‘Bruce Wayne insured’ Rolex watch- three thirty am? Whoa. Was it really that late already?

“Couldn't sleep. What about you?” The original Robin strode over to his best friend and fell beside him onto the plush comforter. Wallace turned to look at him with a dangerously Cheshire-like smile that Dick knew all too well.

“Same, but, I was calling in some help from a good friend of mine.” Wally quickly turned away and grabbed something off the desk. When he showed off the item to Dick, the brunette's eyes grew comically wide.

“What the fuck- Is that weed? Where did you get that?” Dick couldn't get the words to leave his mouth fast enough. Wally had pot. Wally West had an illegal drug in the quarters. 'Oh noooo...How has he not been caught with this yet?’ The little ginger just pulled that signature smirk.

“I know a guy...Who knows a girl.” Wally then proceeded to laugh out loud at his best friend’s concerned yet dumbstruck face. “What? I'm just being a normal twenty year old kid...you should be applauding me right now, Robbie.” the older boy then sat up, swung his legs over the bedside and sat in his desk again. He sprinkled the hash onto some--what Dick would guess to be--rolling paper. Kid Flash rolled the drug and made eye contact with Dick, his lips still quirked slightly.

“Can you- uh, even get high?” Nightwing asked in a softer voice whilst watching Wally twist one end of the joint to a limp point. Still keeping their eyes locked, Wallace licked the side of the small cylinder, sticking the paper together. 'Fuck my life.’

“Sure can! I found this little choker at my uncle's. I can get stoned, downside is I can't use my speedy skills, but oh well… You win some, ya lose some.” The speedster tugged on a collar that was clipped onto his neck. He messed with the rolly between his middle and forefinger.

“Someone’s gonna find out…” The Batman’s protege said worriedly, his eyes darting around the room, and hopelessly trying to ignore how good that silver collar looked on his friend. ‘Not now, brain.' He heard Wally giggle and turned toward him fast enough to see his head shake.

“Have you forgotten about how Hawkgirl has done LSD?” The speedster glanced at Dick’s hand and saw the silver lighter, he just smiled from ear to ear and snatched it from his friend. “Gosh, you came prepared, Dickie-bird.”

The blue-eyed boy simply rolled his eyes, pursed his lips and watched the impulsive redhead. Wally tried the lighter switch a couple of times before successfully holding a flame, he brought the fire up to the untwisted end of the joint and the rolly burned softly. Wally’s chartreuse eyes suddenly locked onto Dick's baby blues, pupils staying in place even as the ginger took a hit from the reefer.

Wally's eyelids joined together as he took his plump lips of the blunt, and leaned his head back slightly. His freckles looking subtle, and his forehead relaxed. The only sound that was heard was the soft sucking and releasing of air, followed by a content hum.

“You ever tried it?” Was the first thing that left Wally's mouth when his jade orbs appeared. The speedster, --of course-- already knew the answer, but still kept his eyes trained on his good friend. The dark haired acrobat did what was expected of him, and shook his head, making hair fall into his face.

“Wanna give it a go, Rob?” Wally spoke in a small voice.

Dick's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he gaped at his crush--yep, that's right, crush. Dick had always felt something strong for the bright haired boy, I mean, who didn't? Wally had fair skin and excited eyes, smooth pink lips and soft red hair. But, being the fool Dick was, he ignored the little heart jumps and shy smiles in hope that the thoughts would just retreat. But of course, the feelings only grew stronger with time, and by sixteen, he came to the conclusion that he was in love with his long time best friend. 

Nightwing decided to suck it up and look this dilemma right in the face, so he took the doobee and placed his soft lips on the end where Wally's mouth had touched-ignoring the way his heart jumped at that thought. He breathed in somewhat reluctantly around the object, and accidentally breathed out the smoke, which sent him into a coughing fit.

He heard laughter from beside him and turned to see Wally cover his mouth, he was stifling giggles with a pretty, pink face.

“Don't breath out, you loser.” Dick looked a little frustrated as he handed the joint to his fast friend.

“Then teach me.”

Those three words ignited something within the speedster. Those crisp green eyes now had a dark edge, and Dick felt a tiny shiver run up his back. 'Hot.’ He treacherous mind started to spiral out of control, so he shook his head, trying to temporarily block the totally-not-PG-images intruding into his brain.

Wally again brought the blunt to his lips, but quickly brought it down again.

“I'll shotgun it to you.” The ginger spoke rather meekly, look straight at the other. Dick had confused written all over his face.

“Shotgun it?” Was the soft question that was emitted from Nightwing’s lips.  
'That just sounds weird. And painful.’

“As in, I'll take a hit and pass the smoke into your mouth.” Wally had a slight red tint to his cheeks as he searched Dick's eyes for any sign of disagreement. Ultimately, he found nothing, but the confusion was still forever present.

“How are you supposed to do that?” The words left his mouth one by one, like Lego blocks delicately linking up together. Wally actually sighed at how oblivious Dick was acting. I mean, this is Bruce Wayne's kid--his adopted kid, but still! Shouldn't he be much less... sheltered?

“I just gotta get close-” Wally paused, bringing the weed back up to his lips, and hastily darting his tongue out to wet his lips. “-so don't freak out.” 

Kid Flash scooted a little closer to the acrobat and placed his mouth around the cannabis cigarette, sucking in. Then, he smoothly set his hand on the back of Dick's neck and pushed their heads together, until they were bumping noses. The blue-eyed man was practically hyperventilating at this point, trying desperately to calm himself down a little (but failing). Dick already had his mouth open, so Wally only had to lightly rest their lips on one another. Cautiously, Wally started to breath into his friend's mouth, let the smoke pass onto the other’s tongue.

After a few long seconds, Wally pulled back to see Dick breathing through his nose. The blush on the older man’s face was now very noticeable, like someone had threw tomatoes on either of his cheeks. and his jade eyes were half-lidded, looking somewhat hazy in the dim lit room. Call him prideful, but Wally couldn't help but feel pleased at the starstruck expression on the former Robin's face.

When Dick finally came to his senses again, his cheeks were stained redder than Wally's hair.

“That was fun.” Was the young vigilante’s breathless reply. It had Wally smirking.

“Go again?” The speedster spoke sensually, like warm honey dripping from one's lips. His voice was like a soft song, the perfect melody for the moment.

“Of course.” The vigilante replied slyly.Dick was mentally thanking Bruce for his endless teaching on how to hold his composure. “Except this time, maybe we can leave out the pot.”

“You read my mind, my Boy Wonder.” And before Dick knew it, Wally's lips were plastered onto his own again.

‘Finally,’ Richard smiled hard into the kiss, and wrapped strong arms around Wally's shoulders. 'Aster job, Kid High.’

**Author's Note:**

> So this went a weird direction. It's my first Fanfic in this site, so I guess it went okay. Oh btw..
> 
> WHO ELSE IS EXCITED ABOUT 'GOTHAM CITY SIRENS'??? I AM!!


End file.
